Project: Ark Of Dust
by gearfox7
Summary: Icarus light. a brilliant inventor that wants to live a normal life but when he finds out about a secret, he is forced into a school that is built for warriors. he didn't ask to be here and ignored, but when dark forces begin to take its course he must use his skills as an inventor and to use his special gift he has always known but will it be enough, or will it be ending his life?
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, this is kinda my first fanfic for RWBY, and well, i hope yall will like it.**

* * *

**Prolouge: Dreams drop far**

* * *

The skies were ablaze as the sun sets. The sky was an orange/red fire that felt so uplifting. Streaks of blue lighting strikes all over the skies. It came down and struck the top of a floating castle. This wasn't an ordinary castle like in the fairy tale. Four fires stuck out the bottom of the grounds of the castle. It kept it afloat in the sky. At the top of a flat roof a bulky robot fell to its knees and then to the side. A man smiled coldly as his victory tasted sweet. He had bruises, cuts, and scratches all over his upper body where he had no shirt at all. His monk pants were a bit burned and ripped but he brushed it off. He had a bandana on his head that covered his golden hair. His white eyes were cold and hollow like his black pupils. He had a ring that was standing up right but part of his was inside his back. On the ring it had 4 small drums that had the sharinga mark on them. He had arcane rune markings on his fore arms and head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, the fallen angel has really fallen to the almighty god eneru!" he proclaimed to himself. Eneru smiled as he held his golden staff about 9 feet in length. It crackled with electricity as he held a firm grip. Four girls were chained to the floor. One of them had purple leggings with a white and black dressing shirt. She had a black bow on her head and her hair was long and down with the color of black. Another stood beside her. She had a black skirt and a red hood. Her hair was a bit red but her eyes were silver. One stood behind her. She had a white dress and her hair was as white as snow. She had a tiara on her head and a scar going down her left eye.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything to you! YOUR HURTING HIM!" a girl was there behind the red hooded girl. She had yellow hair with orange tips. Her purple eyes became crimson red and sparks of fire revolved around her as she pulls on the chains.

"Yang Xiao long. Child of the fighting spirit. As you saw, he became a threat to me, and this is the first time you have ever cared for this normal citizen. He is not a fighter. Not a warrior. He is just a normal human that does not possess the ability to be in this academy and yet all of you knew that and treated him like if he is not even there. But his mind...his beautiful brilliant mind he had was wasted away, and if gave him a purpose." eneru laughed and yang pulled on the chain even harder.

"But, why do you need us, why do you go to this trouble to capture us and keep us as hostages?" the girl with the white dress asked.

"Weiss Schnee. Child of winter sorrow. You are here for a purpose and also to fulfill my prophecy as god to voyage the world of red river. To do that if must spill every blood of a living life so that my god prophecy is a dream come true. Ruby rose; the child of fiery rose. Blake belladonna; the child of dark deception. All of you will be my beacons to make this world to the prophecy." eneru looked at them and they looked back at him with a dangerous look.

The cockpit of the robot blasted open and out spilled a body. His body suit was badly burn and his helmet was scorched with burn marks and cracks. His visor was cracked and his eye was exposed to of the cracks. He got up weakly and eneru looked at him with a bit of anger.

"Why won't you stay down boy? Why do you fight for them if they didn't even care? If would have given you everything. Powers of a god that you truly deserve, the respect to be worshipped as a god! Tell your father why do you still fight and protect them. You are showing weakness and pitiful, you incompetent urchin!" eneru pointed his staff at pilot and fired a crackled of lighting which sent him back to the destroyed robot and hit it hard. His helmet went flying and revealed his face. He had spikey bangs that were dark brown. His left eye red with the mark of the sharinga, the same marks that was on eneru. His right eye was brown with a mix of green. He rips of his body suit and reveals his normal clothing. He had a white hoodie that looked like from assassin's creed. Some black pants. A belt with some items and some fingerless grey gloves.

"ICARUS!" ruby was yelling out and trying to break free. She looked at her crescent rose in front of Icarus. She also saw yang's weapon, Ember Celica, and also Weiss weapon, Myrtenaster. Blake's weapon, the Gambol Shroud was stabbed on the stone. Icarus took out four items that she thought he would just throw away. A bullet from her crescent rose, a shotgun shell from Ember Celica, some fire dust that Weiss gave him but it looks like he made it into liquid, and finally a black ribbon Blake gave him. He drank the liquid dust and gagged.

"You dunce! You are going to kill yourself!" Weiss yelled at him.

"You still can't handle our weapons!" yang pulled on the chains even harder.

"Please, get away! He is too strong!" ruby looked like she was going to cry. Even though they forget about him, he always stood there to make them feel better. She didn't want him to suffer anymore.

"...please don't do this, you already suffer enough..." Blake looked at Icarus. She knew his body could not take much more.

"a strong man...stand up for himself...a stronger man...stands up for others...father, if will protect them, even if have to kill you" Icarus picked up crescent rose. It was heavier. He took out the mag and inserts the first and last bullet he will ever fire. He picked up one of the shot gauntlets and puts it on his right hand.

"This is as far as you go! Good bye son! If cast, erraigon kamikaze!" he raised his hand upwards and the sky turn dark. A white and blue beam hit the edge of the roof top and Icarus began to fall. The weapons were knocked out from him. He began to free fall from the castle but he began to react quickly. He got the crescent rose and tired the ribbon around the trigger but not too tight so that it won't go off. He tucked in his back strap. Next he reached for Myrtenaster and ticked in on the side of his belt. He grabbed the gambol shroud and it activates into pistol form.

"If hope this works...if only one try! JA'VOUNE!" Icarus threw the gambol down but held on to the ribbon. He pulled it upward and the ribbon pulled the trigger. It fired and flew upward at top speed. It danced in the air and stab on the balcony of the floating castle. He planted his feet on the wall as the ribbon stretched out to its limit and pushed off the wall. He began to rise up at top speed. Gambol shroud let go and fell back down. Icarus caught it and tucked it in his back. He rose up high and passed the roof eneru was. He saw two shadow guards, they looked like ninjas.

"Just die already! God's harbingers, get him!" eneru pointed at Icarus and both brought out their katanas and launched each other at Icarus.

"Phoenix flower!" he took a deep breath and blew hot air, but the hot air turned into fire and he spins it around. The shadow guards blocked the flames with the swords but it overtook them and burn them right there. Eneru took a step back in fear.

"How can he do that!? Those flames must be 300 degrees to physically burn a human being completely!" Weiss was very much awestruck and scared at the same time.

"Could it be his semblance?" yang looked at ruby.

"He could never do that...not until he drank that bottle." ruby thought for a moment and then she looked at Blake. Her eyes widen as the realization hit her "you don't mean..."

"That he is using the dust that Weiss gave him to channel his blood and air into flames. That was a fire dust but he made it to liquid and was able to channel it from his lungs to his mouth were the liquid reached the air and had a reaction...if think if know what his semblance is...but it isn't a power. It's what he was born to do" Blake looked at everyone else.

"What kind of semblance is this!" eneru looked at Icarus now with full of fear. Icarus took out crescent rose and extended it into scythe form. He arched back and threw it with all his might. Eneru closed his eyes and leaned a bit to the side and the scythe past him completely.

"you cannot defeat me, if still have the power of mantra, you may never kill..." he open his to see Icarus holding a ribbon. He looks back and sees the ribbon attached scythe rifle's trigger. Eneru looked at Icarus and swallowed hard. He didn't know he was going to do this.

"My semblance...is combat alchemist!" Icarus pulled on the ribbon as hard as he can. The ribbon squeeze the trigger and the scythe fired. Its blade was directed behind eneru's back. Eneru's blood went cold and only one thought came to him. 'I was out smarted...by a mortal...'

The scythe went throw his back with tremendous force that it was like cutting butter. His lower part of his body hit the floor but his upper body went up in the air. The scythe began to spin to Icarus.

"Icarus times your movement!" ruby shouted and Icarus nodded. He looked at the scythe and studies the movement. Everything went in slow motion for him. He flipped back and the scythe back part became parallel to him. He grabs the scythe with two hands. The scythe blade slams on the stone and jolts Icarus upwards. He was sent into the air a bit. He arches back his right arm and the Ember Celica fully deploys as he aims at the upper body part of eneru. The sun sets completely but shines for the last time. The little life eneru has looks upon Icarus coming down. The sun flashes and eneru saw some wings on his back made of pure energy. His eyes widen as he says his last dying words, "the fallen...angel...has risen...from the ashes...like a phoenix..."

"Falling sun barrage!" he slammed down hard on eneru. The metal hit him pretty hard, but when Icarus pulled the trigger a red blast hit eneru hard. There was powerful blast that the chains broke and the light consumes everything. Only for a second...

It began to rain down hard. Icarus was panting heavily and staring down at his father's body. Ruby came and took out her scythe; Blake took her gambol shrouded from Icarus. Weiss took her Myrtenaster from Icarus as well.

"Icarus..." yang came to his side. Icarus looked at her. Yang saw a big different in Icarus. She saw that this was his first time killing someone, but his own father. It was hitting him big time. She grabbed his hand and slid of the shot gauntlet.

"Icarus...is you okay?" ruby came up to him. Icarus just nodded. He felt so cold; he was force to kill his own father in cold blood. He wanted to get away as far away from here.

"Let's...let's just go..." Icarus felt hollow.

"It was not your fault. He forced you to fight...and we owe you our thanks...and apology...for ignoring you all this time." Blake looked down. A hollow laughter was there.

"...you...won't live...long..." eneru laughed and his body turned into lighting. He zapped into the castle and there was silence. For a moment it felt like the world just stood very still. But that moment ended.

An explosion came inside the castle which knocked everyone to the floor. One of the engines blew up and the castle began to tilt sideways and began to fall. Everyone held on.

"w-what's going on!?" Weiss looked around in panic.

"The castle seems to be falling." Blake looked around.

"Oh...Wait what! At this height we won't be able to survive, even if we use our landing technic we would break something." yang looks at ruby.

"Icarus is there any way to stabilize the castle." ruby was taking charge.

"No, if don't know the castle schematic, but if two engines can at least be on while the castle is falling we may still live." as he finished the castle blew up into pieces all 5 were sent up in the air and free falling.

"Yang, how much ammo yam got?" Icarus looked at yang.

"22 rounds on each shot gauntlet. Why?" yang looked at Icarus and Icarus smiled. She got the idea. Everyone nodded. Icarus called out there names.

"Blake!"

"A full clip and a half!"

"Ruby!"

"Half a clip left!"

"Weiss!"

"If have enough magic to pull off 8 stable glyphs!"

"Okay listens up and listens up good! We dive till we reach the last end of the castle. When if say now, you begin to make your way up the broken castle like you did in the emerald forest. When you have a clear line of a cliff or something to catch you, you take it as soon as you can, if one opportunity closes then all of them close understand!" Icarus looked at all of them.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"What about you Icarus!" Blake looked at him.

"If still got some fire left in me. Let's do this! Dive! Dive! Dive!" everyone nodded and they began to fall head first. They went streaking down like a bullet. The dodge some the broken pieces of the castle and study how they are. They reached to a platform where all the broken pieces were falling. It still had one engine spitting out fire to keep them floating. They all begin to breathe slowly. This wasn't a test anymore; this was the real deal, their very lives at stake here. Icarus saw a cliff where there were student and people. He could see professor Ozpin there waiting for them and hoping for their safety. Icarus looked at the cliffs they fell. Time began to slow down and blur as he saw everyone's. He saw everyone at the academy was worried about team R.W.B.Y but, as he looked at Ms. Good witch, she saw that she was very worried about him. A motherly look she had on her face filled with dread and worriedness. He looked at the cliff and it was the same as the platform where they were standing.

"NOW! Use as much running as you can!" Icarus jumped on to a broken piece and began to make his way up. So did the rest of the girls. Ruby fired two shots and began to run up a pillar. Blake began to jump from on stone to another. Yang did the same thing as Blake but she used her shot gauntlets to up about 7 or 8 feet. Weiss focused on the larger stones that were walkways. She uses her glyphs as a speed booster. Ruby saw her first opportunity. She jumped and aimed for the cliff, but she didn't realize that a stone was going to crash into her. Yang saw this as not only an opportunity for herself, but to save her little sisters life and launched herself at the stone. She held on it and made it rotate until she was facing the cliff. She uses her weapon to not only push herself off but to move the stone away from ruby. Ruby lifted her scythe and impales the cliff. She hanged out dearly as the castle came down. A boy with blonde hair and some armor held his hand out to ruby. Ruby looked up and took his hand.

"Ren! I need some help" the blonde boy called out.

"Okay jaune. Nora! Pyrrha! Get yang!" Ren told them and he went help Jaune with ruby.

"Okay Ren!" Nora and Pyrrha ran and caught yang before she could have hit the ground hard.

"Okay, if am glad that's over." yang sighs.

"Out of the way you dunce!" Weiss came crashing into them, but other than that she was okay.

Blake was running alongside Icarus. Both jumped and zigzag among the falling debris. Blake saw and opening and took it immediately. She jumped at the cliff and twirled as debris fell alongside her. She manages to land on the cliff with a roll. She was coughing heavily but she was okay.

"Come on Icarus!" ruby shouted.

The rain made it harder for Icarus to get a grip on the stones but he uses his flames to dry the rain fast and continue upwards. A stone hit the pillar which it hit him and made him go into a tunnel. He was in the last of the falling castle. A hallway he walked in when he came to rescue them.

"He won't make it!" Pyrrha was ready to jump to Icarus aid, but Blake held her back.

"We can't endanger anyone else's life." Blake looked where Icarus was. He was inside the last of the debris and coming down fast. Icarus got up and ran through the hallway. There were explosions behind him that made the hallway to rotate but Icarus kept on running. Ruby went to the edge of the cliff and held out her hand. Yang grabbed on to her sisters other hand so that she doesn't fall. Everyone else held on to yang.

"Come one Icarus!" ruby held her hand out and the world slowed down. Icarus reached at the end of the hallway and made a jump. He held out his hand and reached out to ruby. She smiled. She knew he was going to make it. Only an inch remained between Icarus and ruby but something stopped Icarus and pulled him back. Ruby closed her hand but she couldn't have catcher him. Icarus looked back to see eneru's cold smile.

"you will die...like father...like son..." eneru coughed up blood and he held on to the stone edge of the hallway. Icarus broke his grip and blew fire to him. He screamed in pain. He looked back to ruby only to realize he was too late. He wasn't going to make it. Tears fell down his face but she smiled.

"Well...if had a good run...but my existence...has come to an end..." he chuckled and began to close his eyes. He could hear ruby screaming his name but it felt so far away. Everyone screaming his name to live, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. He began to close his eye.

"If am sorry...mom...if couldn't keep my eternal promise...of doing something good...in this world." he began to drift off into darkness... "So...so cold...so alone...my life...in the brink...of the shadows..."

He fell...and fell...and fell...right into darkness...

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Icarus fell out of bed and hit the floor hard. He held his head and got up. He sighs and was breathing hard. "Argh stupid nightmares"

He looked at his clock and it said 5:47 a.m. he sighs, "this is going to be one of those days." he sighs and remembers the dream he chuckles. "Combat alchemist, I been reading too much full metal alchemist" with that he began to get ready for school.

* * *

**thanks for reading, constructive criticism helps, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, gearfox7 here with a new chapter, i may upload a chapter every month, because i am also currently working on some other stories but in any case, here we go**

* * *

**The fight that changed everything**

* * *

Morning broke the window where Icarus was. He was sitting on his bed already awake. After that nightmare he had he couldn't go back to sleep at all. Rays of sunshine filled in his room. There were a lot of strange inventions there and plans, but there was a picture of him, a man that was his father was wearing archeological clothing. He had brown hair and ember eyes. His skin was tone and caramel. He was covering Icarus eyes and laughing. A woman was there joining in the laugh. She covering the man's eyes like the man was doing with young Icarus. She had a blonde hair color was wavy and long. She had emerald green eyes showed full of fiery love and determination. She had pale white skin and she was also wearing archeological clothing. Icarus looked at that picture and sighs. He gets up and heads into the restroom. He takes off his clothing and takes a long shower. He didn't notice that something slipped into his house. It blended in the darkness and waited for something or someone to come out. Icarus came out of the restroom with some pants on. He goes to the mirror and looks at himself. He had some giant scars on his chest and a couple on his face. He was in intense training and his body was a bit muscular but not that much.

"Man...I don't want to have a nightmare like-" something move in the background of the mirror and he was calm. In the mirror he saw a snake moving up close. A creature of grim. Its crimson hollow eyes felt like it was looking at him. It was a black snake with white scales. Its came close to his face. It hissed at Icarus and looks at him straight in the face.

"Oh...raiki...don't scare me like that, if may live in a forest of grim, but that doesn't mean you can just come in like that." Icarus was talking to the snake like if it was a human being. Raiki gave a sad hiss like if it was saying it was sorry. Icarus sighs and smiles.

"It's okay, anyway what's up? It's not a training day today?" Icarus asked. To be honest Icarus was born with a special gift, and it is to be able to understand and speak to the creatures of grim like if they were actual humans. Ever since his parents were on an archeological digging site and away from home for months, maybe years. He still gets letters from them and gifts, they are the best archeologist. They did so many discoveries but they hide their true name. It's a safety precaution to protect themselves and Icarus from people who would use them to get rich. He befriended this snake when it was small. You could say that it was the only family he has left, other than his distant cousin he doesn't see.

The snake began to make high and low hisses and slithering around the room like if it was nervous.

"Huh? Kiwa and Lula missing? Since when?" Icarus was still getting ready. It hissed that they been missing 3 days. Kiwa is a young serpent that was white with black scales it's a bit longer than Icarus since Icarus is 6'0 feet tall. Lula was the same as kiwa, but it had black scales and white armor on his forehead. Raiki looked at Icarus and hissed low.

"Sorry raiki, I haven't seen them, I'll hold off my training to search for them afterschool. Tell ursia and kilowag to hold my training off until we find kiwa and Lula." as Icarus finished the large snake wrapped around him but it didn't squeeze him. It was like it was giving Icarus a hug and it nuzzling Icarus on the cheek.

"Okay raiki, your welcome, better get going" Icarus laughed. Raiki hissed a goodbye and slithered off into the forest at lightning speed. Icarus grabs his trusty backpack. It was a regular backpack but Icarus was a brilliant inventor. He modifies that backpack with some items and some actions. He looked at his clock and gasps.

"Crap! I am almost late." he runs out the door and begins to run through the forest of grim. He runs up a tree and begins jumping from one tree to another. He can do this because he has been taught to fight the fiend way or grim way. Under the guidance of three major creatures of grim, ursia, from the Ursa Major tribe, kilowag, from the Beowulf's tribe, and raiki, from the king taijitu tribe. He raced out of the forest and landed on a roof top of an apartment and ran from roof top to roof top. He saw signal academy, one of his distant cousins go there but he didn't talk about it. He kept on going. He reached to Bellwood high school and ran to his class.

.

.

.

As the final bell rang for both signal academy and Bellwood high school. Everyone began to make their way home but Icarus began to walk to a dust shop him works in. he was wearing his black sweater and hoodie but he actually bump into someone that he thought he wouldn't see.

"Yo, watch were you-" he turned around and looked very surprised. He was a 17 years old. A dishelved black hair with red streaks. He wears a blitzball player uniform. He had some yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the right. A waterproof yellow jacket with a white hood and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. He has some black trousers that one was longer than the other. He looks at Icarus and smiles.

"Icarus, is that you?" the guy looked at Icarus.

"Light...light Yamagata is that you?" Icarus looked curiously.

"Hey cousin!" he traps Icarus in a headlock and ruffles his hair with his knuckle. Icarus shook him off him.

"What are you doing here?" Icarus put his hood back on right away.

"I go to signal academy, Icarus, where have you been all this time?" light looks at Icarus closely.

"I...well...it's been a tough ride...I don't want to talk about, I got to go so-" he walked the other way and bumped into someone he would never have guessed. The girl with the red hood.

"Ouch, watch it." she looked at him.

"s-sorry" Icarus backed away and disappeared into the crowd. She just shrugs and went to her friends.

.

.

.

Icarus stood on the balcony of the abandon bell tower. His legs hung as he sat on the edge of the balcony. He looking at the sunset as he was drinking an energy drink, it was weak but the flavor he loved it. He sighs and look at the people who passed by, a lot of them were couples who were in love with their mate. He was in deep thought until a shadow past by him and he turned. He saw a baby nevermore, telory was his name. His mother lives in the emerald forest but he occasionally visited Icarus. He was the size of Icarus but half of it.

"Telory, how are you?" Icarus looked at telory.

Telory squawks in a happy tune and lands on Icarus shoulder.

"Have you heard from kiwa or Lula?" Icarus asked. Telory squawked high and low, saying that he saw them in cages somewhere in the dust district area. Icarus eyes widen.

"Come on! We have to find them!" he got up the balcony and spread his arms. He let himself go and free fall. He was half way down the abandon bell tower as he pulled on a cord on the straps of the backpack. A hidden part of the backpack open up and out came a parachute that can only hold him up. It is design to only hold up his weight. He held on as he gently touched the ground and the parachute automatically folded and hidden back inside the backpack. He raced off to the dust district. He just hoped he can reach them before it was too late. Telory was up in the sky, he was out of sight from huntsman's and huntresses. Telory knew time was running out.

.

.

.

"We looked all over the district but we still haven't found kiwa or Lula." Icarus sighs. Telory squawked low and nodded its head. He was inside his hood of Icarus and bites his hair a bit. It was nightfall so telory blended in the dark. He passed by a dust shop he recognized. The shops name was Dust till dawn. He knew the owner very well, so he decided to visit him. As he walks in he could see the girl with the red hood reading a magazine.

"Welcome to the "Dust till dawn" shop...Oh well if it isnt the whipper snapper Icarus, how are you, my boy." he smiled.

"Hey uncle Vinnie. Need help?" Icarus smiled. He knew he wasn't really his uncle, he was his dad's best friend, but he was like family to him.

"Nah, but you can stay here and keep me company." Vinnie chuckled. Icarus smiled. Just then the door opened. But Icarus never thought that that door opening would have changed his life, forever. A man with slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs that are covering his right eye. He was wearing a black bowler hat with a red band and has black eyeshadow around his eye. He was wearing a red-collared white suit and a small grey scarf; he has black gloves with rounded sleeves, and has long black pants with black shoes. Some men followed him like some pack of dogs. They had black shirts, pants, shoes, and hats. They also had some red glasses and ties. One of them looked down and saw the crystals of dust. The leader took out his Cuban cigar he was smoking and tapped it a bit. Some of the ashes fell and from that point, Icarus knew he didn't like this guy one bit.

"do you have any idea how hard it is to find dust shop open at this hour." as the leader said it one of them pulled out a dust gun on the old man and another one point a red sword at Icarus. Icarus didn't flinched but he was worried for uncle Vinnie

"Please, just take my money and leave!" he held up his hands a bit.

"Calm down, we are not here to take your money." the leader looked at his henchmen. "Grab the dust" they grabbed some empty containers and went to some tubes. The placed the empty containers on the end of the tube and began to fill them with dust. One of the guys came up to the old man with a suit case.

"Crystals, burn, uncut." he told him and Vinnie began to put in the crystals gently. Icarus looks at the wanted poster. It was the same as the leader. The leader looked at Icarus.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he goes to Icarus closer.

"Call your mom, tell her I need help." he whispered to telory and it nodded, and then looked back to the leader. "No, we haven't roman torchwick"

"Ah, so you have heard the news, but I know you." roman smiles. A guy goes to see the girl in the red hood. But as he brought down her hood he told her this was a robbery but looked at Icarus and roman, so did the red hooded girl.

"You're the boy in the forest of Grimm, I wonder how do you ever survive that forest." roman looked intrigued at Icarus. The girl gasps and looks at him. One of the men were coming in the door, and at that moment telory gave a frighten screech and took off.

"AH SHIT! A CREATURE OF GRIMM, WE ARE DEAD!" all of the men hit the deck, even Vinnie, except roman. Telory made it out the door and into the night. Roman was a bit surprised but then smiled.

"My, your full of surprised, keeping a creature of Grimm hidden in your hood, how did you manage to do that?" roman was now really curious, so was the girl in the red hood.

"Why should I explain it to a criminal like you?" Icarus said it coldly and roman laughed.

"Oh, I am the big scary man" roman did an innocent mock and laughed. Just then the old man pressed a button and it sounded the alarm. One of his goons looked and open fired right on the head. He fell back violently and hit the display glass.

"Oh you idiotic buffoon! This was supposed to be a clean operation, not a blood bath!" roman looked furious. The girl in the red hood reacted and hit the goon to the wall. Icarus couldn't breathe; he kept staring at uncle Vinnie's body. Something broke inside. He put on his hood and only darkness covered his eyes.

"Oh well, leave no survivors." roman smiled coldly. One of the goons ran to the girl but she brought out her scythe and tackled him out the shop. Everyone stared at her as her scythe unfolded into full form. She twirled it and stabbed to the ground to look more dangerous. Roman looked unimpressed. Two bodies came flying out of the other window as Icarus landed in a crouch position as he skidded a bit. The girl looked at the bodies and their throats were cut open. She looked at Icarus and she saw one of his hand glowing dark and looked like a demons hand. It was covered in blood. His left eye was the only thing that could have been seen from under the hood. His brown eye was cold and hollow. He got up and stood there. His aura was out of control that it made everyone except roman get the chills down their spine.

"You killed my uncle, and now I will kill you." his voice was hollow and cold.

"Hey...are you okay...um..." the girl with the red hood didn't know his name.

"Icarus, Icarus light" he said it without taking his eyes from roman.

"Oh, I'm ruby, ruby rose...I am sorry for your uncle." ruby cocked her scythe rifle.

"Well...get them" roman told his goons and they began to chase them. Ruby jumped up and swung herself around while holding on to her scythe. She knocked one of them out and begins to fight them. Icarus lunged like an animal and grabbed on one of the goons on the shoulders. He does a handstand on his shoulder and falls back down, but he uses him as a hammer and slams down hard on another goon. One of them pulled out a gun and aimed at him, but Icarus launched himself on the side of the building and climbed up a bit. The goon looked surprised and aimed, but it was too late for him as Icarus pushed himself off the building and landed straight on him. He flipped back and landed near ruby that used her speed to take out the others. She smirked and Icarus had a calm yet mad look on his face as he hit the last of the goons unconscious... roman could see a red aura surrounding ruby and a dark uncontrollable aura from icarus.

"Well, you were with every breath, truly you were." he looks at his fallen henchman and then at ruby and Icarus. "Well, red, and dark boy, I wish I could stay and play some more." he drop his cigar and use his cane to snuff out the light. He lifted his cane and aimed it at them. "But I am afraid, this is where we part ways." the tip of the cane lifted into a sight. He pulled the trigger on the top part of the cane and it open fired a ball of red light and was coming in fast. Ruby pointed the barrel of her scythe rifle to the floor and pulled the trigger on her weapon. She shot up into the air, and as for Icarus he knew he was going to pull and threw himself out of the way. The blast sent him to a wall but he flipped and landed on the wall with his feet. Then he flipped over and landed back on the floor. Ruby came down and landed as well. She looked where roman was but he was gone.

"Dammit, we lost him!" ruby looks around. Icarus heard a familiar squawk. He looked up and saw the baby nevermore close to the building where roman was climbing.

"Up there let's go!" Icarus began to climb the building and ruby shot the ground and soared into the sky. As roman reached the top and began to make a run for it. Icarus reaches the top and so does ruby. They followed him across the rooftop.

"Hey!" ruby shouted.

"We aren't done with you!" his hand turns to normal.

"Persistence brats..." as he said this, a ship came up and he boards it. It was a one piece ship with some jets on the side. He held a red crystal. "End of the line red and you too dark boy!" he threw the crystal at them. It landed near their feet. Once it touched the ground roman aimed the cane at the crystal. In a blur there was an explosion but something stopped it. Icarus and ruby opened there eyes to see a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back by a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face her eyes emerald green and she was wearing a thin rectangular glasses. She has a teal, hanging earing with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She was wearing a white long-sleeved suit and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist. She was wearing a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn up cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside. She was holding a riding crop. She reminded Icarus about his mother. She stood there without fear. With a flick from her ridding crop she sent some beams at the ship which began to rock back and forth.

"Ugh! All cannons get ready to fire on my command!" roman was on the radio. In the sky there was a large ship. It looked like a ship they use to transfer students from signal to beacon academy, but in this case, it was modified as a warship. The cannons aimed at the woman. Her eyes widen for only a second. She ran off the roof and dragged along ruby.

"FIRE!" he aimed at Icarus and the cannons fired. It destroyed the whole building and sent Icarus up high to the sky. As Icarus fell he looked up into the sky and saw the moonlight shining on him, beaconing for him to keep alive. The cannons were aimed at Icarus as he was falling back. Something large covered the moon and Icarus saw red eyes.

"CREATURE OF GRIMM!" one of the goons in the war ship shouted. It was saiko, the nevermore of the emerald forest. It screeched and landed her talons on the war ship. It began to spin out of control. The large bird pecked the engines and the goons as it burst into flames. It crashed landed in the forest and the ship roman was on took off and vanished. Saiko took off and open her mouth. She caught a damage Icarus in its mouth and lowered to the ground. Some of the citizens began to run. The nevermore landed in front of ruby and the huntress. The huntress began to ready her wand but she did not expect to open her beak to reveal Icarus.

"Icarus!" she was worried for him. The huntress cautiously took Icarus from the nevermore's mouth. Once she laid Icarus on the ground, saiko took off into the night.

"Wait...you're a huntress." ruby looked at the huntress and she looked back.

"Can I have your autograph!" she looked like a fan girl. The huntress sighs and checks the pulse on the boy. His heart beat was a little high but normal.

"Come, we have much to discuss" she picked up Icarus and walked. Ruby and telory followed.

.

.

.

Icarus woke up with a gasp. His eyes were back to normal and had some bandages on. he looked around. he saw that woman talking to ruby.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken likely. you and that boy put yourself and and others in harms way" she was walking left and right. ruby was in the chair.

"they started it, they murdered his uncle and they almost murdered us!" ruby exclaimed.

"if it were up to me, you both should be sent home...with a pat on the back..." ruby smiled and looked at icarus. but the huntress quickly looked at ruby "...and a slap on the wrist!" she slapped down close to ruby's hand and it made her yelp as she pulled back her hand. "but there is someone who wants to speak with both of you."

"hmm...who could it be..." icarus wondered. he heard a squawk behind him. he turned and smiled to see telory was in one piece. telory perched on icarus shoulder as a man came in. he was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. he wears a shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scraf with a small purple cross-shaped emblems on it he wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. he also was wearing some white gloves, black trousers and shoes and dark green pants. icarus saw as someone that was comforting but yet deadly at the same time. he held a plate and a mug in his hands.

"ruby rose." he looks at ruby closer. "you have...silver eyes." ruby looks very unconfortable. she looks at icarus and he just shrugs.

" so, where did you learn to do this?" the huntress showed her a video footage of ruby with her super speed.

"um...s-signal acaedmy." she looked very nervous.

"they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man looked at ruby with much intrest and curiosity.

"well...one teacher in particular..." ruby looked at the man. he nodded and then place a plate of cookies in front of ruby. she took one nervously and took a bite out of it. it tasted of chocolate chip. she began eat them and stuff her mouth.

"it is just that, I have only seen one other scythe weilder with that skill before ... a dusty old crow." he looked out the window like if he was remebering an old memory.

" Ommmh thmmmats mmmmy ummcle cmroww" ruby tried to speak with the mouth full but realize that and quickly swallowed. "ah, sorry, that's my uncle crow, he is a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I am like wuaaaaaaaah kwacha!" she does some karate moves.

"I see." he places his hands on the table thee huntress goes to Icarus and hands him a cup of hot chocolate. She didn't have a poker face on her; she had a soft motherly look. She looks almost exactly like his mother.

"Thank you" Icarus nodded. Telory squawked happy as he was munching on a cookie.

"You're welcome" she went back to the man.

"And what is an adorable little girl like yourself doing in a school for warriors" he chuckled.

"Well...I want to become a huntress" ruby smiled.

"you want to slay monsters?" the man arches an eyebrow.

"yes, see my sister applied to beacon and she is trying to become a huntress, and I am trying to become a huntress, I know the police can handle thing, but my mom and dad told us to always help others and being and huntsman and huntresses is so much more romantic and awesome and omgomgomg its just awe!" she said it like a fan girl. The huntress looks at the man and the man chuckles.

"Do you know who I am?" he looks at her.

Ruby realized who she was talking to, she was going to burst but she calmed down. "Your professor Ozpin, you're the head master of beacon."

"Humph...hello" he smiles.

"Nice to meet you" ruby bowed her head a bit

"You want to come to my school?" he asks.

"More than anything" ruby said this and Ozpin could see the truth in her eyes. He looks at the huntress and she just rolled her eyes. He looks back at ruby.

"Well, okay" he smiles and ruby smiles big. Icarus smiles at her.

"I will arrange the documents and the transcripts for your transfer, now, it's time we had a talk with the other mischievous person." Ozpin looks at Icarus and Icarus looks back. Ruby looks at him and so does the huntress. Icarus got a feeling this was going to be a somewhat explanation to give.


End file.
